pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 3
Pyrite Colosseum Now, go up to the Colosseum and enter the knockout challenge. Here you will battle four trainers in a row. Your Pokémon will be healed between battles (thank goodness). 80px |prize=N/A |class=Hunter |name=Hoks |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Colosseum |pokemon=2}} | | 90px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Tisler |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Colosseum |pokemon=2}} | | 70px |prize=N/A |class=Bandana Guy |name=Vilch |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Colosseum |pokemon=3}} | | | 85px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Mirez |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Colosseum |pokemon=4}} | | | | After you win all four battles, you win ' 4,848'! Wow, now we're rich! You also get TM06- as a consolation prize. Go back to the bridge and you'll be escorted to a building by a Cipher Peon. Pyrite Building The Cipher Peon is about to give you a Shadow Pokémon for winning the Colosseum, but a female Cipher Peon realizes who you are and the male Cipher Peon challenges you to a battle. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon m.png 75px |prize= 1,280 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Nore |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Cipher Peon Nore uses -type Pokémon. Be wary as Espeon is weak to -type attacks. You should be fine. Use a lot of Confusion and, if you have Quilava/Slugma, use -type attacks here, except on Yanma. Weaken Yanma possibly using Shadow Rush, or put it to sleep with Noctowl. After the battle, Duking will come in and reveal to you that his Plusle has been taken hostage by Cipher and you need to get it back. Grab the binder, which is Ein File H, which gives you information on Hyper Mode. The whole building is a giant maze to the top. There are a lot of trainers in this building, which means lots of EXP and money. Also, it is beneficial for your Shadow Pokémon to become more purified. The first trainer is guarding the elevator. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Chaser f 2.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=Chaser |name=Kai |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | Just keep going around through the building. Before you can get to the healing station and the PC, a trainer stops you. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Roller Boy.png 75px |prize= 204 |class=Roller Boy |name=Pike |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | Now go ahead and heal. Go up the stairs and make your way through the rest of the trainers in the building. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png 60px |prize= 512 |class=Bandana Guy |name=Geats |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 528 |class=Hunter |name=Geare |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png 60px |prize= 528 |class=Bandana Guy |name=Loba |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | Once you beat him, you can look in the chest nearby for five Great Balls! |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder m 1.png 75px |prize= 744 |class=Bodybuilder |name=Akmen |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | Head up the stairs and you'll find four more trainers. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider f.png 75px |prize= 320 |class=Rider |name=Raleen |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 512 |class=Hunter |name=Tura |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | After beating him, go into one of the nearby doors to get a Revive. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter F.png 75px |prize= 512 |class=Hunter |name=Toti |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder f.png 75px |prize= 792 |class=Bodybuilder |name=Elidi |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | You should probably go back down and save and heal. Go all the way up and you'll be on the roof. Enter the little penthouse and you'll see another cutscene with Reath, Ferma, and Silva. Reath and Ferma attack Silva. Apparently Silva is always in the wrong place at the wrong time. After some conversation, you will fight both trainers. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Reath.png |size=75px |prize= 660 |class=Miror B.Peon |name=Reath |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=3 }} | | | It's really easy to knock Remoraid out. It's only at LV20. Just KO Spinarak with Espeon's Confusion. I would just toss Great Balls at Remoraid. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Ferma.png |size=60px |prize= 660 |class=Miror B.Peon |name=Ferma |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Mantine, unlike Remoraid, is hard to catch. Weaken it using a few Confusions. Paralyzing it or putting it to sleep might help. Both girls run away and leave behind Ein File S, information on Shadow Pokémon. Talk to Silva and Miror B. will appear on the screen. After this, talk to Silva again. Now, go down the nearby stairs and take the elevator. Pick up the three Hyper Potions, and go all the way around again. On your way, save and heal. Go all the way back up to the roof. On your right is a Hunter guarding a cave. He battles you. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 528 |class=Hunter |name=Doken |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=3 }} | | | Qwilfish is a pain to catch. It just likes to use Shadow Rush. All I can say on this one is good luck! Now you can enter Pyrite Cave. Pyrite Cave There are a lot of optional battles in this cave. There are only three required Shadow Pokémon battles in here. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo St.Performer.png 75px |prize= 512 |class=St.Performer |name=Simes |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=2}} | | Go the the far right end of this floor of the cave for three Ethers. Also, north of the stairs are two Hyper Potions. Go down the stairs and you'll be fought by an optional trainer. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Chaser m.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=Chaser |name=Maiz |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | Go upstairs and you'll get an option to face two optional trainers. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Chaser f 2.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=Chaser |name=Rehan |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=4}} | | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png 60px |prize= 528 |class=Bandana Guy |name=Noxy |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=4}} | | | | After you beat him, you can pick up the item chest containing 3 Ultra Balls! These will really come in handy. (Especially if you use the Infinite Ball Glitch.) Go back down the stairs and head north to be in a battle. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png 75px |prize= 330 |class=Rider |name=Twan |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3 }} | | | When the opportunity arises, take the TwistedSpoon off Meditite and give it to Espeon to give it a boost in battle. The TwistedSpoon will raise its -type moves by 10%. Go north and you'll reach a fork in the road; to the left are some stairs, and to the right is another optional trainer. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 512 |class=Hunter |name=Valen |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | To the right of the Hunter is a box containing a Full Heal. Now go back to the fork and head right, and up the stairs. You'll now be in a sewer system, or something of the like. Head left and you'll be in another battle. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider f.png 75px |prize= 340 |class=Rider |name=Sosh |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3 }} | | | After beating her, continue left and you'll find a PC and a healing station! Save your game, edit your team, and do whatever you need to do, then head up the stairs. You'll find two more optional battles in this part of the cave by going east. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Roller Boy.png 75px |prize= 198 |class=Roller Boy |name=Evat |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=Rider |name=Derid |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | Go downstairs and you'll be in another section of the sewer system. Go west to battle a trainer. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter F.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=Hunter |name=Meli |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3}} | |pokemon=Zigzagoon |gender=male |ndex=Zigzagoon |game=XD |level=33 |type1=Normal |ability=Pickup |move1=Fury Swipes|move1type=Normal |move2=Growl|move2type=Normal |move3=Tail Whip|move3type=Normal |move4=Odor Sleuth|move4type=Normal}} |pokemon=Linoone |gender=female |ndex=Linoone |game=XD |level=33 |type1=Normal |ability=Pickup |move1=Headbutt|move1type=Normal |move2=Growl|move2type=Normal |move3=Sand-Attack|move3type=Ground |move4=Pin Missile|move4type=Bug}} Keep going west and you'll see four item boxes containing four different Vitamins: Protein (+Attack), Iron (+Defense), Zinc (+Special Defense), and Carbos (+Speed). You don't get HP Up (+HP) and Calcium (+Special Attack) in this set. Bummer, because Espeon could've used it. Oh, well. You can also sell these vitamins for 4,900 a piece. That's a lot of money! Go back and start heading up and you'll be forced to battle. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Chaser f 2.png 75px |prize= 660 |class=Chaser |name=Mela |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3}} | |pokemon=Tentacool |gender=male |ndex=Tentacool |game=XD |level=32 |type1=Water |type2=Poison |ability=Clear Body |move1=Thief|move1type=Dark |move2=Wrap|move2type=Normal |move3=Acid|move3type=Poison |move4=BubbleBeam|move4type=Water}} |pokemon=Teddiursa |gender=female |ndex=Teddiursa |game=XD |level=32 |type1=Normal |ability=Pickup |move1=Thief|move1type=Dark |move2=Lick|move2type=Ghost |move3=Leer|move3type=Normal |move4=Scratch|move4type=Normal}} Keep going up and talk to the female Cipher Peon. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon f.png 75px |prize= 1,360 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Sema |game=Colosseum |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3 }} | | | Now go back and take the stairs back up. Head through the cave to find one last trainer before Miror B. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 512 |class=Hunter |name=Zalo |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Head back and save, then go down the stairs that Hunter was nearby and you'll be in the last section of the sewer system. Just go up into the cave to confront Miror B. He's been dancing with his four Ludicolo. Approach him and he will battle you. Let the music play! |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Miror B.png 75px |prize= 3,500 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Miror B. |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Two of the Ludicolo have the ability Rain Dish, which will heal them a little bit. One of the Ludicolo has Dive, which is a two-turn attack where it will be impossible to hit the turn it's underwater. Once the third Ludicolo faints, his Shadow Sudowoodo comes out. Use Flaaffy's Thunder Wave, Dunsparce's Glare, or Noctowl's Hypnosis and weaken its HP just a little past half. Soon you will catch it and defeat the flamboyant Cipher Admin. After you beat him, he runs away, all four Ludicolo after him. After this, you hear a cry, which Rui identifies as Plusle's. Open the nearby box to receive TM49- , then head into the back room. Pick up the Macho Brace, as well as Ein File P, a report on Purification. Talk to Plusle, and Duking and Silva will meet up with you. This will trigger a cutscene that will bring you back to Duking's office. Pyrite Town After some dialogue with Duking, Plusle decides it wants to join us, so Duking lets us have it. As we try to leave Pyrite Town, now that Miror B. is gone, you will notice Fateen the fortuneteller standing outside her house. Talk to her and it triggers a cutscene in which Rui forgets she was on her way to see her grandparents in Agate Village before she was captured. Now our next step in our journey is to see them and get some more information about purifying our Pokémon. There are some rematches you can use for EXP, now that Miror B. is gone. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rogue Cail.png 75px |prize= 560 |class=Rogue |name=Cail |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Roller Boy.png 75px |prize= 168 |class=Roller Boy |name=Lon |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png 75px |prize= 360 |class=Rider |name=Nover |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=3 }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo St.Performer.png 75px |prize= 432 |class=St.Performer |name=Diogo |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=2 }} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider f.png 75px |prize= 280 |class=Rider |name=Leba |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=3 }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png 75px |prize= 480 |class=Bandana Guy |name=Divel |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=2 }} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png 75px |prize= 300 |class=Rider |name=Vant |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Town |pokemon=3 }} | | | Before we go, however, what you could do now, is go back to Outskirt Stand and rebattle Willie. This is not required, but it could help purify your Shadow Pokémon. Outskirt Stand |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Rider Willie.png 75px |prize= 300 |class=Rider|name=Willie |game=Colo |location=Outskirt Stand |pokemon=2}} | | Now let's head over to Agate Village. Category:Walkthrough